


love bites (but so do i)

by sinntowin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hickies, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Partial Nudity, Sex Toys, Sex toy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinntowin/pseuds/sinntowin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here Stiles was, on his bed staring incredulously at his dark bedroom window, his sex toy box thrown unceremoniously into the corner in a fit of frustration (dildos are only fun for so long before they just don't cut it anymore - he misses hot werewolf sex and he hates himself for it), as Derek fucking Hale whimpers on his lawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love bites (but so do i)

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks, i'm back at it again - have some sterek

Stiles has had enough.

When he was younger, he had never thought that having too many hickies would be a bad thing. However, when he was younger, he wasn't in a relationship with an alpha werewolf  _ (see: a vacuum with teeth) _ who had a thing for covering every square inch of his poor, delicate skin with the little fuckers.

Also, when he was younger, he had not been able to comprehend the sheer level of mortification that came with having his father give him an updated and infinitely more detailed version of the sex talk that, left his face on fire and stomach rolling with revulsion for a whole twenty-four hours after it happening.

Therefore, this made the resulting banishment he gave Derek completely justified and perfectly reasonable.

This happened three days ago.

He could write a ten page essay about how Derek’s punishment was completely justified but that does not change the fact that Derek is a cheating cheater that cheats and that he’s pulling out every weapon in his arsenal to make Stiles feel guilty. 

The ‘were had literally taken to following him around (even more than usual) just so that he could watch him and give him the most heartbreaking kicked puppy eyes that he had ever seen. It alludes Stiles how six feet of heavily muscled, smouldering werewolf with a perfect five o’clock shadow can manage to look so sincerely anguished - maybe Scott was giving him lessons? - but damn it, he wasn't going to make Stiles cave in. 

So in retaliation Stiles had taken to gratuitously using his (rather extensive) collection of sex toys whenever Derek was in the area and his Dad wasn't (which was a piece of cake due to his budding bibbidy-bobbidy-boo powers and such), with absolutely zero regard for how loud he was being.

Yes, okay it was kind of a dick move - but goshdarnit Stiles had _ told _ him no marks above the collar. Sheriff Stilinski was already very wary about letting the relationship continue in good faith, even if he and Derek  _ did _ have a flowering bromance through their love of red meat and various other cholesterol heightening foods. And Stiles still wasn't willing to let the horrible embarrassment from three days prior go just yet. 

But not only had Derek been guilt tripping him, he’d gone and got the whole pack in on it too and Stiles had felt like he was going to burst a blood vessel. Around every corner, he would get cornered by a pack member who would immediately try plead Derek’s case. 

It would most often end in Stiles speed walking the opposite direction. 

But here Stiles was, on his bed staring incredulously at his dark bedroom window, his sex toy box thrown unceremoniously into the corner in a fit of frustration (dildos are only fun for so long before they just don't cut it anymore - he misses hot werewolf sex and he hates himself for it), as Derek fucking Hale whimpers on his lawn. 

Thank God his Dad is working swing.

Keening is probably the better word to describe the sound that he’s making and Stiles heart wrenches in the worst way.

He flails dramatically back on his bed and presses the heels of his palms into his eye sockets, his cheeks puffing out - he’s tempted to wail at the unfairness of it all.

Derek doesn't get to do this, nope, nope, nope.  _ Nope. _

He’s still doing it. 

“Just get up here already you stupid Dorkwolf, my neighbors are going to think I abuse puppies in my spare time,” Stiles relents approximately one minute seven seconds later, voice muffled as he presses his face into his mattress. 

He doesn't bother looking up as he hears his window being opened rather violently, he however, does flail and yelp when a solid mass of werewolf bodily gloms onto him, covering him head to toe, stupidly muscled arms coming around to encircle his waist and his neck already developing stubble burn from being nuzzled so aggressively.

Stiles huffs and manages to turn them around so they they're spooning, staring frustratedly at a wall as the ‘were chuffs happily. 

“You’re a cheater,” he can't help but declare vehemently, trying to ignore the fact that he knows his bottom lip is sticking out childishly.

“I was only making sure you were safe,” Derek rumbles, his hands already snaking underneath his accosted human’s t-shirt, sounding not at all sorry.

“You were giving me puppy eyes! And don’t try pull the whole ‘Grr I’m Your Wolfy Protector’ act, I knew you were camping out in my backyard in a bush or something, you Creeperwolf. You were just trying to make me feel bad,” Stiles said petulantly, trying valiantly to ignore the werewolf’s wandering hands and his body began to respond to the touch after three whole days of going solo. 

“It worked,” The shithead had the nerve to sound smug and Stiles gets a sudden compulsion to headbutt him. It would probably end up with him having the concussion anyway, knowing his luck.

But before the teen had a chance to reply, there was a hot mouth full of teeth on his nape, teething hungrily at the skin there - and a hand slipping into his underwear.

“Fuck,” he can’t help but gasp reedily, his hips bucking towards the touch and his hand reaching back blindly to grab any part of Derek that he could. He eventually slides his fingers into Derek’s thick hair, fingers seizing harshly.

The ‘were croons soft, consoling sounds into his ear while teething on the lobe, slowly jacking the swollen cock in his palm and rubbing the pad of his thumb over the sensitive head in firm circles, encouraging precome to spill from Stiles’ glands in thick drops down his shaft and Derek’s fingers.

Stiles could feel the hard bulge of Derek’s cock through his jeans, pressed snugly against the teen’s ass as the werewolf panted in his ear, he could barely think straight. Derek’s free hand was splayed across his chest, tugging and digging his nails into his now swollen nipples, all of Stiles’ muscles were jumping, eyes lit and glassy. 

“Derek, c’mon,” the teen pled breathily, back arching as the slow burn of an orgasm coiled in his abdomen and twisted savagely, his entire buddy shuddering as the ‘were obliged him, his hand moving over the teens flushed cock in a blur, accompanied with the filthy slick noises that had Stiles eyes rolling, his teeth sinking viciously into his bottom lip. 

His orgasm hit him with the force of a punch to the gut, knocking all the wind out of him as his body spasmed, his hand slipping from Derek’s hair to twist in his bed sheets, he knew he was making pathetic little noises as he drenched his boyfriend’s knuckles in his come, but Derek only continued crooning to him in a thick voice that sounded raw, like he had been crying. Then, the ‘were was manipulating his awkward come-drunk limbs and arranging them with his ridiculous strength. Soon Stiles was in Derek’s lap, watching dumbly as he stripps his cock in almost violent strokes, face all snarly and wolfy as he jacks off with Stiles’ come still drenching his fist.

“Shit, that’s hot,” he can’t help but blurt breathlessly, eyes trying to watch his boyfriend’s face and his dick at the same time (it kind of made him cross eyed), but Derek didn’t seem to hear him, too lost in chasing his orgasm.

He can feel himself getting hard again (he’s a giver), but can’t bare to take his attention away from the spectacle in front of him, and not minutes later he’s watching in wonder at the way Derek’s abdominals ripple when he orgasms. 

Stiles’ breath hitches wildly as his lower stomach and flushed cock get drenched in copious amounts of come, feeling to big for his skin and feeling like prey as Derek’s eyes linger hungrily, knowing that that primal part of him likes seeing Stiles marked up with his come.

“Have you marked me to you liking, good sir?” Stiles can’t help but ask sardonically, a cheeky grin curling his bitten mouth.

“For now,” Derek conceded as he bares his teeth in that terrifying smile that’s his equivalent of the cat getting the canary. 

“You know that smile is a serial killer smile right? That’s the reason that my Dad was so dead set you were a murderer,” Stiles informed him, and only blinking back innocently as the ‘were made his grumpy face at him. 

Not soon after, Stiles is laid on his back thrashing and hips bucking, after having the come licked off of him by Derek like a starving man, his dick being swallowed around as he was fucking  _ throated _ .

* * *

 

The moral of the story is that Derek Hale is a cheating cheater that cheats and Stiles Stilinski is an idiot that loves him for it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [my writing side blog](http://sinntowin.tumblr.com/) on tumblr to yell at me about headcanons/ talk kinky fanfic to me. i may be persuaded to write a lil something something for ya  
> let me know if you liked the fic!


End file.
